Terminals tend to be developed into close assistants of people, and may use life patterns and preferences of people to provide valuable service for users at the right time.
An information display method provided by conventional related technologies may include recording by a terminal an application used by a user at a relatively high frequency, and displaying the application on a specific desktop of the terminal for the user to directly start the application on the specific desktop.